Jim Awakens from the Coma
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: The aftermath of Into Darkness. Meredith refuses to leave Jim's bedside until he wakes up but the doctor is telling her to go home. What's a girl to do? Crappy summary! Jim/OC! Rated for language and some adult content mentioned!


Jim Awakens from the Coma

Leonard McCoy watched Jim with a sad expression on his face. Jim wasn't alone in the room, though. Meredith, his lieutenant and lover, sat in a chair with her eyes fastened on him. Len could see how the "death" of Jim hit her. She was there when Jim died in the radioactive chamber and she screamed and cried as soon as Jim's hand hit the ground. Ever since, she hadn't left his side, except when she went to pursue Khan with Spock. All through the while, she held Jim's hand and spoke to him as if he could respond back.

"You know, I think when this is over we should go on vacation," she said in a tired yet optimistic tone. "Since the Enterprise is undergoing serious repairs, we might have vacation time."

Len slipped in quietly and watched as Meredith stroked the hair back from Jim's forehead and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Jim," she said anxiously, squeezing his hand tightly, "I need you to wake up. We need you. Spock is waiting for you; Nyota is waiting for you; Len is waiting for you; and I—I am waiting for you." Tears welled up in her eyes but didn't roll down her cheeks.

"I hate you, Jim," she whispered, resting her forehead against his cheek. "You made me feel like this. You made me weak. I used to be a strong, independent woman but you made me weak. You made me fall in love with you. I want to hate you, but I can't. I love you, Jim. I choose you; I pick you; I love you."

Len finally made himself known by clearing his throat. "Mer," he said as gently as he could, "you should go home and get some rest. God only knows how long you've been here. He hasn't woken up yet. Just go home, get some rest, and I'll call you if he wakes up."

Meredith shook her head adamantly. "I can't leave him, Bones," she said softly, staring at Jim's inert body. "I know he would do the same for me. He's my captain, Bones. He never left me behind. I won't leave him behind."

Len almost smiled but succeeded in keeping a straight face. "I promise he'll be fine, Meredith," he said softly, placing a hand on her back.

"You're a doctor, Leonard," she said tonelessly. "Don't promise me anything. I'm not a doctor, but a coma is a coma no matter how you look at it."

Leonard let out a sigh. "Mer, talking won't wake him up," he informed her testily. "We already tried that."

Meredith's eyes narrowed thoughtfully and she bent towards Jim's form. "Oh my God," she said in a seductive tone, "it's so hot in here. I think I'm going to take my shirt off. Oh, that feels better. It's much nicer with my boobs hanging out."

Len let out a laugh in spite of himself. Despite the gravity of the situation, Meredith managed to make this funny. He knew that Jim would wake from the dead to see her with her shirt off. The thought was ironic because Jim was pretty much dead to the world and Meredith would do anything to get him up. The small smile dissipated from Len's face and he rested a hand on Jim's shoulder. He would never admit it but Jim was the closest thing he had to a brother. Jim, who had such an easy smile and a joke ready, was the only bright spot in Len's life.

"Hey, Jim," said Len, lightly shaking the man by the shoulder, "if you don't wake up, I'll allow Meredith to kill you. You're too stubborn to die. I think even God himself would be annoyed of you, so you need to wake up, y'hear?"

A thin smile spread on Meredith's face as she tightened her grip on Jim's hand. "I'm right here, Jim," she whispered, feeling the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "Please wake up. The _Enterprise _needs her captain."

"How is he?" a prim yet tired voice asked from the doorway.

Meredith and Len looked back and saw Spock standing there with Nyota Uhura. As usual, Spock had his face set emotionlessly but Meredith could see the worry in his eyes. She knew that Spock saw Jim as the annoying he never had. Just thinking of Jim teasing Spock about Nyota made a smile come to Meredith's face. Of course, Spock would never respond to Jim's teasing until the Vulcan had enough and said something along the lines of this: _"Captain, if you do not stop talking about Lieutenant Uhura, I will surely break your neck."_ Spock never meant it and Jim knew it.

Just thinking that Jim wouldn't do that anymore made the smile fade from Meredith's face. _How's my heart supposed to beat, _she was thinking, _without you, Jim? _

Jim woke with a gasp and he looked around dazedly as if trying to find out where he was. He found himself in a hospital bed with monitors showing his condition. He felt a bit groggy like he just woke up from a long nap, but the sound of Leonard's voice roused him.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," said the good doctor dryly, scanning Jim's vitals. "You were barely dead. It was the transfusion took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion," croaked Jim, gazing at Bones wearily.

"Your cells were heavily eradiated," replied Bones, placing a device on Jim's chest. "We had no choice."

"Khan…" whispered Jim, still staring at Bones.

"Once we caught him," said Bones, continuing to check Jim's vitals, "I synthesized a serum using his superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal, power-mad, despotic?"

A wane smile came to Jim's face. "No more than usual," he answered dryly.

Then, he turned to Spock, who sat at his bed side with a relieved look on his face. "You saved my life," said Jim softly, smiling at Spock.

Bones decided to ride him for that. "Uhura and I had something to do with it, too, you know," he said coolly, eyes not leaving the monitors.

Spock ignored the doctor and continued to address the bedridden captain. "You saved my life, captain," he said calmly, eyes warm with joy, "and the lives of the…"

Jim cut him off. "Spock, just . . . Thank you," were his last words before falling silent.

"You are welcome, Jim," said Spock in gentle tone, patting Jim on the arm lightly.

Something made Jim perk up. "Hey, where's Meredith?" he asked, turning to face Bones. "I thought she would be here."

"I was just about to call her," replied Bones, straightening. "Did you know that you worried the hell out of her? I had to practically drag her out of here so she could get some rest. Why are you asking about her, just asking out of curiosity?"

"I heard her talking to me," answered Jim. "I could hear her but I couldn't talk back and I've missed her."

Bones gave a small smile. "I'll give her a call," he said, turning away from the monitors in the room.

The hospital was pretty quiet and calm until the sounds of running and the shouts of a woman roused everyone. Meredith came rushing down the ICU hall wearing her pajamas with her hair done up in a sloppy ponytail. She was breathless and trembling with fear and excitement. She had received the call from Bones and she had to be there to see was going on. If Jim died…

"I knew I shouldn't have gone home," she breathed, rushing up to Len, who took her by the elbow.

"Come on," said Bones, tugging her along with him. "Follow me."

"God, where the hell is Spock?" she demanded, following Bones. "Len, tell me what's going on!"

Bones pulled her to a stop in front of Jim's room. "Look," he said, gesturing to the sitting Jim.

Meredith's face was priceless; her mouth was wide open and her eyes were bugging out like a fish out of water. She looked legitimately shocked that Jim was awake. Jim Kirk smiled widely at her appearance and his eyes were glowing joyfully.

"Dempesy, where've you been?" he asked teasingly, looking more alive than ever.

"Jim!" she cried, voice breaking, as she rushed to Jim's bedside. "Oh my God, Jim!" Then, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "You're alive!"

"Hey, Mer, did you miss me?" he teased her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes!" she wept, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Jim! I'm so sorry! I should have been here when you woke up! I was…"

"Shh, shh…" he murmured soothingly, rubbing her back lovingly. "It's alright, baby. I'm right here. Shh, shh...No need to cry. I'm here. It's alright."

Meredith's sobs were soft but her whole body trembled with the force of them. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, James, I'll…" Even though she was crying, she managed to sound threatening.

"I know," replied Jim, smirking at her, "you'll filet me and serve me for lunch. I did save the _Enterprise_, though."

A smile found its way on her face. "You deserve to be commended for that," she commented teasingly, running her hand through his tangled blond hair.

"Tonight, maybe?" he offered, looking as eager as a kid.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Typical Jim; even on bed-rest he still had an active libido. "James, you're in the hospital," she said dryly, shaking her head irritably. "You're not getting any until you're cleared by McCoy and out of here."

"What's wrong with a nice wake-up call?" he whined half-heartedly. "C'mon, baby."

"No," was Meredith's deadpan reply. "Right, Len?" She looked over her shoulder at the doctor, whose eyebrow was arched in amusement.

"No," affirmed Len, shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon!" whined Jim, slapping his lap with his hands. "I've been out cold for two weeks! I need some nasty-nasty! Especially with my beautiful Meredith!" He pouted his lower lip childishly.

"You're gonna be in that for ten days if you fight us, Jim," threatened Len, frowning at his friend. "Cooperate, you'll be out in two. Just lay back, shut up, and let Meredith nag you."

"Bones, you suck," mumbled Jim, crossing his arms over his chest.

Len just snorted, turned around, and walked out, leaving Jim and Meredith be. As soon as they were alone, Jim took Meredith's face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and responded the only way a lover would. A light whimper came from Meredith's throat and more tears spilled forth. As the kiss began to get wet, the two pulled back so they could catch their breath. Meredith buried her face in Jim's chest and wept softly. Jim rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her hair.

"Please…please…please…" she gasped, clutching at Jim's shirtfront desperately.

"It's alright," he whispered against her forehead. "I'll never leave you again."

"You better not," squeaked Meredith tearfully, still holding onto Jim.

The two lovers sat and talked about the future of the _Enterprise _and what the future held in store for them. The two came to an agreement that an engagement would be underway. Death made Jim realize that you had to tell your lover how much you loved and cherished them or it would be too late. _Commander Pike, _Jim was thinking as he held Meredith to him, _would agree._

_ There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are... When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.~ James T. Kirk, Into Darkness._

_**A/N: And that's where I decided to end it! I'll make another fic about Jim coping with Pike's death. Please leave nice comments! Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
